cosmicencounterfandomcom-20200214-history
Gambler
|wild=As a main player, before cards are revealed you may call out any number as a "spread". If the 2 cards are revealed to be different from each other by that number or more, you add that "spread" number to the card you have revealed. |super=When declaring what your card is, you can also "up the ante" by saying how many extra tokens (1-20) are at risk. The penalty for lying or calling a non-bluff is now as many extra tokens as you declared. }} |wild=As a main player, before revealing cards, you may call out any number as a "spread". Then reveal the Challenge Cards. If the two cards are different by the spread or more, you can add the spread number to your Attack Card. |super=When declaring what your card is, you can "up the ante" by saying how many extra tokens (1-20) are at risk. This penalty applies to whichever side loses the bluff calling. }} |wild=As a main player, before cards are revealed, you may call any number as a “spread”. If the encounter cards are different from each other by that number or more, add the “spread” to your card. |super=When stating what your card is, you may “up the ante” by saying how many extra ships (1-20) are at risk. The penalty for lying or calling a non-bluff is now as many extra tokens as you declared. }} Gambler is an alien with the power to Bluff. Instead of Gambler's encounter card being revealed, it is kept face down and Gambler says what it is. If the opponent accepts Gambler's claim, the encounter is concluded as if the claim were true, and the card is placed at the bottom of the deck without being revealed. If the opponent calls Gambler's bluff, the card is revealed. If Gambler was bluffing, it loses (from outside the encounter) as many ships as were in the encounter. If there was no bluff, the opponent loses as many ships as he had in the encounter. Then the encounter is concluded as normal. Strategy As Gambler Gambler's main strength is that it can look at the opponent's card before declaring what its own card is. Combined with banter and bluffing ability, a good Gambler can draw the opponent into making the wrong call. For example, talking about waiting to get compensation can cause opponents to believe a is a , while boasting about having the can win two or three encounters before actually playing it (hopefully having someone call the bluff the last time). With Gambler, it is very easy to make negotiations with other players who want to negotiate. Even if you are out of negotiate cards, if your opponent reveals a , you can claim that your card is a and your opponent is unlikely to challenge you, because not only your intention is to negotiate with them, but they are also certain to lose (and be forced to pay compensation) if they call your bluff and your card is an attack card; and if your opponent goes back on their word and reveals an attack card, you can claim that your card is an attack card instead with no loss to you. Against Gambler Opposing Gambler is difficult. Success against Gambler will usually come from being able to recognize when the player is lying more so than trying to guess what card was actually played. Matchups Seeker can completely shut Gambler down, and Mind can make it much more difficult for him to use his power. When facing other prediction-based powers such as Mirror or Calculator, it becomes much more difficult for either side to work the outcome. Text Notes *While Gambler's FFG sheet states "Do not use with Sorcerer", it is actually relatively simple to use both aliens together. If Sorcerer decides to switch cards, Gambler reveals the card that ends up as his (the one Sorcerer initially played), while the card that Gambler played but is now Sorcerer's stays face down, which Gambler may now bluff about. *Gambler's power is implied to be mandatory in the Eon and Mayfair versions, but it is explicitly optional in the FFG version. This is somewhat puzzling, as Gambler has no apparent advantage to foregoing a use of its power. Category:Combat powers Category:E2 aliens Category:FFG aliens Category:Mayfair aliens Category:Powers used in Reveal Category:Prediction-based powers